leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Jukebox
|gen_series=Generation VI miscellaneous |release_date_ja=May 7, 2015 |release_date_na=June 23, 2015 |release_date_au=June 23, 2015 |release_date_eu=June 23, 2015 |release_date_kr=June 23, 2015Pokémon Korea |publisher=The Pokémon Company |developer=The Pokémon Company |cero=3+ |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=3+ |staff=no |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Pokémon.com }} Pokémon Jukebox (Japanese: ポケモン音楽図鑑 ) is a mobile phone application for modern smartphones devices with Android, released in 2015. The application allows users to listen to songs from Pokémon . Every day, a full preview of three new songs can be listened to for free. These songs are available for three days, and therefore, a total of nine free songs can be listened to on any day. A free medley may also be listened to, which is available for one week. Songs purchased through the app can be listened to at any time. Songs may be looped (multiple times or infinitely), played, paused, repeated, shuffled, and mixed. While playing the song, sound effects, such as throwing a Poké Ball, attacking, healing or saving, can be played. All songs and medleys have tags which allows users to view other songs with the same tag when purchasing or listening. Users can also add their own tags on top of existing tags. The app will be forced to close upon startup if the app detects on the device. From May 31, 2016, the app could not be downloaded via Google Play, and new music could not be purchased. Furthermore, as of June 30, 2016, all other services were ended. Any music that had already been purchased and downloaded could still be listened to using the app, but songs could no longer be redownloaded. Features * Playlist: Displays playlists created from purchased songs and medleys. * Music: Lists all purchased songs and medleys. These can be sorted according to medley, game title or tags. * Special: Displays all available free full previews. * Shop: Lists all songs and medleys that can be purchased. Each song is sold for US$0.99, €0.99, £0.79, ¥120, or AU$1.69 and can be purchased at any time. Medleys (collections of songs with similar themes) can also be purchased for US$1.99, €1.99, £1.49, ¥240, or AU$2.49. * Others: Contains information on the app including updates and terms of use. Available songs , and Blue / Selected songs from Game Boy: Entire Pokémon Sounds Collection CD were released on May 7, 2015. Selected songs from Pokémon FireRed & Pokémon LeafGreen: Super Music Collection were released on May 7, 2015. Selected songs from Pokémon HeartGold & Pokémon SoulSilver: Super Music Collection were released on May 7, 2015. Selected songs from the Pokémon Ruby & Pokémon Sapphire: Super Music Collection were released on August 28, 2015. Selected songs from Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2: Super Music Collection were first released on January 13, 2016. Selected songs from Pokémon Diamond & Pokémon Pearl: Super Music Collection were released on January 13, 2016. Selected songs from Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2: Super Music Collection were first released on January 13, 2016. Selected songs from Pokémon Black & Pokémon White: Super Music Collection were released on January 13, 2016. Selected songs from Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2: Super Music Collection were released on January 13, 2016. Selected songs from Pokémon X & Pokémon Y: Super Music Collection were released on January 13, 2016. Selected songs from Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: Super Music Collection were released on January 13, 2016. Medleys Team Rocket Medley 1: Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold & SoulSilver Get Excited! Battle Medley 1: Pokémon Red, Blue, FireRed & LeafGreen Lively Towns & Cities Medley 1: Pokémon Red, Blue, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold & SoulSilver Route Adventure Medley 1: Pokémon Red, Blue, FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold & SoulSilver Familiar Standards Medley 1: Pokémon Red & Blue Familiar Standards Medley 2: Pokémon FireRed & Pokémon LeafGreen Familiar Standards Medley 3: Pokémon HeartGold & Pokémon SoulSilver Relaxing & Healing Medley 1: Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold & SoulSilver Pokémon Professor Adventure Medley 1: Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, HeartGold & SoulSilver Gallery Pokémon Music Pokédex artwork.png|Japanese promotional artwork for Pokémon Jukebox Pokémon Jukebox artwork.png|English promotional artwork for Pokémon Jukebox Pokémon Jukebox artwork 2.png|Artwork Pokémon Music Pokédex screenshot.png|Interface Pokémon Jukebox logo.png|English logo for Pokémon Jukebox Trailer English Trivia * Notably, , are not listed since no official soundtrack was released for those games. * This is the first release of the Pokémon Red and Blue soundtrack internationally, as the Game Boy: Entire Pokémon Sounds Collection CD was released only in Japan. * In the English release, the Japanese cover art for the Pokémon games are displayed instead of the English cover art when filtering songs by tags. External links *''Pokémon Jukebox'' on (English) *''Pokémon Jukebox'' on (Japanese) References Category:Mobile games de:Pokémon Jukebox es:Pokémon Jukebox fr:Pokémon Jukebox ja:ポケモン音楽図鑑 zh:宝可梦音乐图鉴